


FF14鱼合集

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 一些过往的14相关段子/短篇合集，主要成分为光弗雷光、福尔唐兄弟、喵冰、艾因哈特家。
Relationships: Artoirel de Fortemps & Haurchefant Greystone, Fray Myste/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone & Francel de Haillenarte, Haurchefant Greystone/Francel de Haillenarte, Ysayle Dangoulain/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 7





	1. 慰藉（光弗雷）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇是17年的光弗雷，也是我做完DRK任务后第一次写光弗雷，没什么成型想法的尝试（并后来将这篇里的想法加入了《他听见深渊》中）。

如果英雄足够诚实，他会承认自己不止一次想象过亲吻弗雷。

和情欲无关，更接近单纯的冲动，抑或是说他迫切地需要什么。那些想象通常出现在他最脆弱无助的时刻：当他奄奄一息、当他感觉无能为力、当他快被悲伤的记忆淹死——那时他就会想象，想象一个坚不可摧的庇护、一个绝不会离开的人、一个连黑暗都意味着安宁的地方。 _救救我吧_ **，** 光之战士想。 _拉我一把，扶起我，别让我就这么倒下_ **。**

“你总是屡教不改。”影子低声说。

而英雄对他微笑，血从他的盔甲缝隙间淌下。他精疲力竭，只能用大剑勉强支撑起身子，但他仍旧在微笑。光之战士听见幻影叹了口气，弗雷在他面前跪下，向他伸出手。也几乎是在这个时候，英雄感到自己再也握不住剑柄。于是他心满意足地倒下，深谙弗雷必定会接住自己，就这么将整副生命的重量移交归属。他又听到叹息声，轻轻地从头顶上而来，吹进耳朵里令人发痒。弗雷用手梳着他的短发，耐心地扫走上面凝固的血块，像在安抚驯服的野兽。

“你真是活该。”他严厉地责备他，动作却很温柔。

“我知道。”

英雄咕哝着说。他抬起头，迟疑了那么一瞬——但也只有那么一瞬——然后将一个亲吻落在对方黑色的面甲上。他的双唇贴在粗糙的铠甲上，就像哪位信徒虔诚地亲吻圣像。他尝到寒冷的金属味、冰雪的味道，令他想到战场的气味，却又离战场如此遥远。光之战士用颤抖的手卸下面具，弗雷没有阻止他，默许了这个举动。

看着与自己相同的脸本该很怪异，但英雄却没这种感觉，或许是因为他的脑子从来就不太正常。他凑近他，半是痛苦，半是喜悦，但当自己的嘴唇碰到另一双嘴唇时他只觉得如释重负。英雄平静地闭上眼，好像在亲吻镜子，幻影则谨慎地回应着——他们的战斗永无休止，可至少此时此刻，他是绝对安全的。

.


	2. 死鹿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年奥尔什方中心+福尔唐兄弟，非常青春疼痛，关于母亲、身份认同和背叛。  
> 一直有扩写想法但到现在还没写。

奥尔什方打了只鹿，栗色的皮毛，摸上去光滑柔软。那头鹿还小，若是人的话或许和他一般大，还没有威风的犄角，看起来更像是新树枝。它睫毛很长，看着叫人可怜。无论如何，他猎到它，它死了。

十五岁的男孩一个人从林地把它拖回来，随同的陆行鸟用喙不满地啄他的手背。当他带着死鹿走到砥柱层时，有人惊诧地看着他，又很快移开视线，来接他的管家也一样惊讶。“伯爵夫人说她今晚想吃鹿肉。”奥尔什方含糊地说，他的一只手穿过鹿的毛皮，挠得他手心发痒。摸起来像女人的头发。有个女人也有这么软的长发。他忽然感到胃在抽搐，升起一种痛苦，仿佛很是对不起它。

他们说他是个好孩子。仆人把死鹿抬进了屠宰房。这其实是第一头他全凭自己本事猎到的鹿，没带猎犬也无他人相助。按照惯例，它应该由他亲自处理。奥尔什方从前还没宰杀过鹿这么大的动物，只学过处理山鸡和野兔，再大些的他便曾仅跟在一边，从老猎手那边接过内脏分类放好。有人会来教你。他们说。于是他傻乎乎地站在那里，空气中飘着血腥和泥泞的臭气。

他以为来教他的会是那个养狗的老佣人，但他没想过会是阿图瓦雷尔。

男孩看着他陌生的兄弟，两个人中间隔着一具死鹿。所以你打了只鹿。阿图瓦雷尔说，边让他带上手套。“他们说今晚吃鹿肉，母亲想要那鹿皮，年轻的鹿比成年公鹿的好。所以小心点，别把皮弄坏了。”他说，就和处理松鼠或兔子一样，用刀尖从鹿的前胸一直剖到腹部，不要太深。于是他动手，阿图瓦雷尔有时会伸手将他扶稳。血味和鹿皮毛的味道呛到了他，奥尔什方还在想他的手指游梭过鹿颈时的触觉。我的手在抖，他想，然后停下了动作。

“你还好吗？”阿图瓦雷尔担忧地问，难得明显地表现出一份关怀。奥尔什方在对方相似的蓝眼睛里看见一张苍白的脸。

我杀了头鹿。最后他只这么说。

.


	3. 降落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esitinien/Ysayle，尼德霍格征龙战后。  
> 18年未完不待续的喵冰，也是我第一次写喵冰，但是一些理解在我现在感觉有些落俗，也比较难写下去。

他不停坠落。

被邪龙之影吞噬后，埃斯蒂尼安有时会有微弱的意识，但更多的时候他都在做梦。黑暗是湿而沉的潮水，淹没过他的口鼻；梦境则像记忆的死亡，紧紧拉扯着他、把他拖往幽深的断层。那些梦大多不愉快，甚至于说是痛苦。他重复着那些千篇一律的场景：燃烧的村庄、死去的亲人、死去的战友；牧童一次又一次绝望地爬上浓烟滚滚的山丘，脸上涂满了苍白的惊恐；士兵们一次又一次地倒下。有时他会梦到一些新的片段，那是属于龙的回忆，它们与他自己的没有多少差别：充满了火、鲜血、愤怒、悲伤，还有憎恨。等梦一长，它们便混合起来，埃斯蒂尼安也分不清究竟是谁的了。

少数清醒的时刻里埃斯蒂尼安也做不了什么，最多掐指一算外边大概过去了多久，以及他到底什么时候死。

苍天龙骑士变成了邪龙之影，这事听起来就有够丢人的。虽说埃斯蒂尼安从前也不是没考虑过发生类似的事情的可能性——毕竟也有过那么一段不堪回首的被龙血冲昏头脑的黑历史——但他实在没想到会发生在这个时候、这个情况：既不是妄自尊大被力量引诱，也不是自甘堕落地让心屈服了。他想想觉得不服气，觉得后悔，也有心说早知道该拿副未染血的备用盔甲凑合一下来调侃自己。多年来他与那欲望和声音不断抗争，未曾真的落过下风。然而仅仅一瞬……仅仅是一瞬间的松懈和疲惫，它们便趁虚而入。他以为战争结束了，可战争远远没有结束，此时渴望安宁就是软弱。

不在噩梦中时，他就会猜测尼德霍格做了些什么。一想到自己的身子不仅被死龙附体，还可能不知道在哪里飞来飞去地说着些类似“我要烧死你们这些垃圾人类”的台词，埃斯蒂尼安就恨得牙痒痒。他想，不知道有多少个芬戴尔ver2.0被烧成灰烬，也不知道光之战士和艾默里克他们到底在做些什么，为什么他还没有死。

是啊，为什么他还没有死。

说实话，埃斯蒂尼安最开始反应过来发生了什么时并没有太大的担心。这主要出于他相信光之战士，相信艾默里克，相信那个小少爷。他见过那个冒险者是怎么打架的，也听过无数他的事迹，他们总能想出点什么法子来痛殴邪龙之影。埃斯蒂尼安只想早点死掉，好结束延续千年的战争、也彻底结束尼德霍格的咆哮，必要的话他会想尽办法帮他们一把。

因为他从来没打算过活下去，也不认为自己现在还能活下去。埃斯蒂尼安始终有极其清晰明确的人生目标，这个目标差不多就是在他被雅伯里克从龙嘴巴下扒拉出来的时候树立的，二十多年来未曾动摇过：他要成为苍天龙骑士，然后杀死尼德霍格，完成自己的复仇。这之后的事情他既没有思考过，也没有必要去思考。

然而事情的发展完全在他意料之外——那三个人确实想出了点什么办法，光之战士也如约而至般地来到了邪龙之影面前。但在被暴揍了一顿之后，龙骑士发现冒险者和小少爷想的事情似乎和自己有些不一样。比方说在他用力地掐着自己脖子、恨不得把自己掐死的时候，他们看起来想阻止他；而当埃斯蒂尼安请求他们杀了他的时候，他俩竟然抛下了武器，飞奔过来企图把龙眼从盔甲上抠下来。

埃斯蒂尼安真的很茫然。

他朦朦胧胧地觉得这法子行不通，不过光之战士毕竟是英雄，而英雄就擅长将不可能化为可能。龙眼最终被取下，他听见艾默里克的声音大喊大叫，好像在让他们把龙眼扔到云海底下去。埃斯蒂尼安想说其实他认为这是个坏主意，但他太累了，根本说不出半句话。

然而这些事他也没能再多思考一会儿，他的眼皮重得像铅、耳朵仿佛被棉花堵上。埃斯蒂尼安心想这就是结束了，因为正如前言所说，他从未给自己祈求过什么好结局。所以他将意识放手，顺从无边无际的疲惫。

于是埃斯蒂尼安又开始做梦。

这次他没有梦见燃烧的村庄、或者是战场；没有死去的士兵，也没有龙的尸体。他只是在坠落，望不见天也瞧不见地。四周空茫茫，除却风声就只剩下寂静，即便想求生也没根救命稻草好让人挣扎。埃斯蒂尼安并没有任何意图挣扎。他一派轻松地陨落，漫长永无止境，静静地等候着摔落在地的那一瞬。

坠落往往是他梦境中最后的一部分，一个更加安宁且私密的部分。死亡于他而言不是件新鲜事，却是件必将来临之事。埃斯蒂尼安从前也梦见过类似的情形，尽管不尽相同：多数时候他看到自己战死在一片火海上；又有时是溺亡，水面上闪耀着火与油的光——但坠落不是这种梦境的常客。这不是苍天龙骑士最偏向的死亡想象，但成为了他最后选择的方式。坠落曾无数次将他短暂地从邪龙的怨恨中解救出来。

埃斯蒂尼安也没多数人以为的那么傻。他深知其缘由。

龙厌恶坠落。先前每一次他落下时，龙都会大声咆哮。他的背上伸出双翼，切割他的血肉、撑开他的骨架，让他变成一只怪物。那头怪物不愿意就此死去，它奋力扇动着翅膀，带着埃斯蒂尼安回到高空。这种痛苦并非难以忍受，然而屈辱是更甚于其的折磨：从屠龙士变成恶龙，从人类变成怪物。

可龙已经离开，剩下的只有一具肉身凡胎的埃斯蒂尼安。他既不会飞翔，也没有双翅能救他免于坠亡。对此埃斯蒂尼安倒很是安心。他毕竟不是龙，他是达成复仇后一心向死的愚蠢人类。邪龙已死，战争终结，苍天龙骑士的使命已经结束，至此他已心满意足。

所以坠落。他知道自己为何会坠落，因为他用人类的双眼所见的最后一段死亡，因为、因为——她在坠落。 _她曾坠落。_ 那个冰之巫女、那个异端者的领袖、那个叫伊塞勒的女孩。他呆站在高空，看着她从龙背上一跃而下，好像一颗燃烧的星星、一片即将融化的雪花。埃斯蒂尼安必须承认冥冥之中他对她的选择早有预感，因此那时他并不惊讶，只是多少觉得这一刻来得或许有些太快。

这可以说是他们之间的某种微妙的默契，抑或是可以说他们实在是过分相像了。 _冰之巫女。伊塞勒。_ 埃斯蒂尼安默念着。自见到她的第一眼起，他就明白他们两个是一类人：死脑筋，心硬得像库尔扎斯的大冰川，却在敲击下会生出裂纹，都将牺牲看作必行之事。只是她更狡猾些，抢先一步纵身跃下，于是盛大又体面地退场。

.


	4. Whispered The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗雷光，英版设定。  
> 本来想写成pwp的但没有然后了。

你睡下后不久又看到了他。

他坐在那儿，仿佛炭笔在纸上擦出一块印记，金黄双眼像寒冷的太阳，从黑暗中静静注视着你。他是靠在旅馆的书桌旁？又或许是马车内的座椅，或篝火边的行李边上，从头到脚覆盖着熟悉的黑色盔甲——你记不清自己是在何时何地睡着的了，毕竟在梦里这一切都无关紧要。你能嗅见钢铁和血味，可你没看到武器，也找不到伤口。

我受伤了吗？你问他。

他存心不回答，把金眼睛从你身上移开。不是什么友好的开始，但考虑到上次（应该是上次？）你们面对面时还在白云崖前哨，一心想着用大剑撕开彼此的喉咙，所以眼下也不算糟。你可能不经意间把这想法说出了口，尽管默不作声他也能听见，总之他笑起来，那种笑声你听过很多次，每一次你都怀疑他是否在嘲讽你。

“上次？”他问，你几乎能想象那双面具下的嘴唇咧开讥笑。你回答不了，至少在你的记忆中，你最后一次见到他就是在白云崖，那天雪相当大，在结束时盖过你的脚踝。但关于他的记忆从来说不清，你甚至记不起你在何时何地入眠，时间很晚，夜很深，你只能模糊地记起这点。一个阴森又甜美的深夜，最适合亡魂出现。

.


	5. Red Bleeds The Name of Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 缺德玫瑰家段子，一点山都竹马隐喻。

艾因哈特始终以玫瑰为傲。过去在伯爵府的院子里有大片的玫瑰花丛，开出的花朵红得像心口上的血。奥尔什方还记得他有时候会看见年幼的弗朗塞尔待在花园里，帮助母亲和佣人们修剪那些玫瑰花枝，多数时拉尼艾特也在旁边。她继承了伯爵夫人的发色，那是和玫瑰一般艳丽的火红长发——她们也是艾因哈特家的玫瑰。而弗朗塞尔站在她们旁边，有着父亲的金头发，苍白又瘦小。他低下头去，谨慎地照顾那些花朵，但还是被尖刺割破了手指。

直到灵灾后，无情的寒冬在一夜间冻伤了自傲的枝桠，从此艾因哈特家再也没有玫瑰盛放。

.


	6. 秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山都竹马。

弗朗塞尔拘谨地坐在床沿，男孩般的脸上结满忧虑。奥尔什方已经睡着了，医师们给他的伤口换了新的绷带——一道触目惊心的剑伤从肩膀撕开到胸前——期间纷纷评价他有多么命大。他睡得很沉，但并不安稳，总在梦里皱着眉头，前额挂着层薄汗。他的脸颊发烫，双手却很冷。

弗朗塞尔感到害怕。他忧心忡忡，反复为朋友拧干泡在凉水里的毛巾，再用自己的手包住对方的手。和奥尔什方不同，他的掌心更柔软，虽然和贵族小姐无可比之处，不过总归没结着厚重的剑茧。然后——或许出于无助、愤慨、以及某些经年累月不能言说的隐秘，他屏息凝神着俯下身，确保对方不会突然惊醒，像是怕被烫伤般小心翼翼地把自己的嘴唇覆盖在他的嘴唇上，因为困惑而略微颤抖。负伤的骑士身上只有铁味，他飞快地眨眼，用枯草一样的叹息吹过友人的面颊。

这是弗朗塞尔从未和任何人提起过的秘密。

.


	7. 钻石星辰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喵冰段子，也是我希望能够扩写的东西。  
> 我喜欢埃斯蒂尼安的PTSD，像一条在汪洋漂泊太久而无法靠岸的船，伊塞勒或许却不是北极星，是某个晴夜的流星、已经熄灭的灯塔。

“你蠢透了。”冰之巫女清晰地开口，用那种和他记忆里一模一样的语气，强硬地环着双臂。她的头发在夜色中蒙着一层微光，像干涸的月亮。

“闭嘴。”埃斯蒂尼安咕哝着反驳鬼魂。他翻过身，把脸埋在毯子里，干草和霉斑的气味刺痛鼻腔。

他暗暗许愿她快些消失，不要再对他说话——你真的想吗？——又过了好久，久得埃斯蒂尼安以为自己睡着了，又或许没有，总之等他坐起来望向篝火对面时，她已经不在了。

她不是鬼魂，只是发生在脑子里的事。龙骑士想。

遥远的夜空有银色的星星落下来，烧光了。

.


End file.
